This invention relates to securing radios and tape decks in automobiles (the term "automobile", as used herein, refers to any motorized vehicle for transporting one or more people, e.g. cars, trucks, buses, etc.)
A major drawback associated with having a radio or tape deck installed in the dash of an automobile is that such devices are considered easy targets by thieves. In many cases, after an automobile has been broken into, forcible removal of a radio or tape deck from the dash of an automobile takes a practiced thief a matter of seconds.